Code Ponyoko episode 0 Anax Awakens
by DeCode232
Summary: - nopony's P.O.V- "A Week ago I was looking for part for my Robots so I'd flew to get parts at a banned factory not far from the acacemy so I flew down all I found is a computer with a Four scanners it was amazing! It's my little secret for now but I was scared stiff but I Desided to start up the super computer" "I Hope that I won't regret this in a sec!" she said "okay Go!"she


**Code: Ponyoko**

**ep 0 part 1 Anax Awakens**

_**diary of Sparkle Dusk, Pony Academy 8th, grade student OCTOBER 9th **_

**-** nopony's P.O.V-

"A Week ago I was looking for part for my Robots so I'd flew to get parts at a banned factory not far from the acacemy so I flew down all I found is a computer with a Four scanners it was amazing! It's my little secret for now but I was scared stiff but I Desided to start up the super computer"

"I Hope that I won't regret this in a sec!" she said "okay Go!"she said and pulled the leaver and than she went to the super computer "now let's see what's under the hood my friend" she said

**A Male** **Pegasus** **appeard** **on** **the** **screen** **he** **has** **Brown** **mane** **and** **tail** **And** **eyes** **With** **lighter** **yellow** **fur**

"W-where am I?" he said "Who are You?" he said to Sparkle Dusk

"huh?"Sparkle Dusk said shockly

**The Next Day**

As Royal Sword took his seat a Stallion walked up to him

"Uhh Are You Royal Sword?" The Unicorn Said

"yes I am" Royal said

"I'm Arrow Shot! Your new Roomate!"He said happliy

"What?" Royal shockly said

"I'm New at The Academy and the Principal told me to move in with you" Arrow said as A mare walked up to Royal and Arrow

" Royal Dear I got something to say" The Pegasus Said

"Like What?" Royal Asked

"It's all about you and me Royal if you wanna know more meet me at my dorm at 8, i'm counting on you" she said

"Royal Dear?, Who's the good lookin' mare?" Arrow asked

"Star Stike She's The Principal's Daughter, some Stallions always flip alot, and she's flipped over me!"Royal Anwsers

"That's Pretty cool!"Arrow Said

"Cool?, She always Follow me like a Leach" Royal said

"well in that case that's way lame" Arrow said

(outside)

"And The Waiter said 'I don't have false legs it's just the way I walk!'" Arrow laughed "did you get it?" Arrow asked Royal

"NO I JUST-"Royal Said

"Look we need get to know each other better." Arrow said

**the** **factory**

"Digital Stallion? Do You hear me?"Sparkle Dusk Said

"Yes but can you call me something else?" He Said

"Okay how do you like the name FreeSpirit?" She Said

"FreeSpirit? I like it well I really like is for you to tell me what am I doing in this Virtual world" He Said

"That's not so easy well i've already got a couple a massive secure part of a virtual Environment Called 'Ponyoko'" Sparkle Said

"And You Got To Get Out Of Here you need to find a portal or something" she Said

"Sparkle I can't find anything i- huh?" He Said as he got out of the portal

"Sparkle! You have to see this" He said

"Sure I should get a closer look" Sparkle Said as a pop up came on

the Screen

"FreeSpirit this is not just a forest it's a whole world!" Sparkle said

"I got 4 sectors each of them is Different" Sparkle said as

animals appeard

"Uhh Sparkle there are animals" He Said

"That's amazing! This world Also has Virtual linving animals" Sparkle Said As the Monsters start to attack him and he ran

"Sparkle! They are attacking me!" he said he flew to the tower

"Fly away FreeSpirit! Get back to the tower!" Sparkle said as he was shot

"FreeSpirit!" Sparkle said as he went to the tower and shot again but he made it

"y-your lifepoints are regenerating" She said

**at** **the** **school**

AppleSlice was getting a drink and goes to a bench

"you know your marefriend there Star Strike?" Arrow Asked

"She's not my marefriend!" Royal said

"Cool so she is single"Arrow said

"I Told You She's lame!" He Said as Sparkle was getting a drink but she got zapped

"Dusk!" Royal Said as she fell

"Hey Dusk! Are you okay?" Royal Asked

"I'll Take her to the Infirmary! Tell the Teacher Okay" Royal said

"okay" Arrow said as he ran to tell the teacher

**at the Infirmary**

"Nothing To Serious Just A Minor Electrical Shock And Some Superficial Burns" Red Heart Said

" You Want Some Cider Well you got some" Royal Joked

"Ha Ha Very Funny Sword!well thank you all the same"Sparkle Said

"Don't Mention it i'll come by tonight after my Martial arts Class" Royal Said

"How are you all i'm happy to see so many here tonight Calery viette

No These Are not The Heart Or To The Silver Flag from the Orange Farm! No offence AppleSlice" Spitfire Said

"By Taken Ma'am i'm An Apple" Apple Slice Said

"Yea Whatever Doing These Combat Techniues That Could Save Your Life as They Did For Me When I was a Wonder Bolt In Cloudsdale" Spitfire Said

"Really What Happend?" Apple Said

"That Night I Was Flying Around Protecting the buildings With Soarin when I was attacked by a Vicious Bat it had Razor Sharp Teeth Going For My Wing But I Was Able To Save Myself Thanks To My Perfect Pass to Recall the Attack" Spitfire Said as Royal and Apple Laughed

"Start Doing it now!" Spitfire Said

**After the fight**

"Not Bad you still have work you need rest for the next night" Spitfire Said

**at the dorms**

"WHAT'S WITH THIS MESS ?! AND WHAT IS THAT MUTT DOING HERE?!"Royal Asked

"uhh That's Sparky My Dog he just had a fit, that's all" Arrow Said

" I MEANT LOOK AT THIS! MY MY ITEMS!, HE TRASHED EVERYTHING!" Royal Said

"Well there are not dogs allowed in the Academy"

"NO KIDDING! WAIT UNTIL THE PRINCIPAL HEARS THIS!"Royal said as he slammed the door.

**Sparkle's dorm**

"huh? I seen this logo before" Sparkle said As Her Robot Start to attack her and Royal came in her room

"Let me help!" Royal said and helped

"What Was That?" Royal Said

"As long I'll tell can you keep it secret" Sparkle said

**at** **the** **factory**

"Hello Sparkle" The male pegasus Said

"who's the Colt with the Brown Mane?" Royal Asked

"That's FreeSpirit a former artificial Intelligence who lives on Ponyoko" Sparkle Said

"You Pogrammed him did you!?" Royal said

"No! I have to find out what is he's doing if it's true i'll find away to bring him into earth!" Sparkle said

"you have to trust me Sword!" She said

**about an hour Later**

"Sparky!, Are you okay boy?" Arrow said as he picked up Sparky With His Hooves but not his magic and Sparky got out of the scanner

"YOUR GONNA BE MUMMIFIED!"StarStrike Gasped

"Transfer Pikachu, Scanner Pikachu, wait that is a weird looking dog" Sparkle Said

"That's not a dog! That's Arrow Shot!" Royal said

"oh dear!, how do I stop the prosedure!?" Sparkle Asked

"HEELP!" StarStrike Yelled

**in Ponyoko**

"OUCH! W-where am I? And why am I dressed up as a Golden Cat?" Arrow Said

"Arrow Shot" Sparkle Said

"uhh Who's Calling me?" Arrow Asked

"It's me Sparkle Dusk" She Said

"Is This A Joke Or Something?" He Asked

"Uhhh No" She Said

**the Factory**

"ugh! StarStrike!?" Royal Gasped

"Oh Royal!"StarStrike Said

"Royal! Arrow is safe and sound on Ponyoko" Sparkle Said As Royal Went to the Scanner

"Okay! I'm starting the prosedure!,Transfer Royal!,Scanner Royal! Virtualizaiton!"Sparkle Said As StarStrike went up the computer room

"Whoa"StarStrike Said

"Try To Find FreeSpirit and his Tower"

"Who's This FreeSpirit? And what is This Thing?" StarStrike Asked

"This Is A SuperComputer" Sparkle Said as weird looking cords came out of the floor

**an** **hour** **later**

The two Colts saves StarStrike and Sparkle

"FreeSpirit are you okay?" Sparkle Asked

"Yes,anything okay with Ponyoko?" He Said

"Well it went kinda Shakie it won't get worst"Sparkle Said

**in Ponyoko**

the White Smoke on the tower turns Red


End file.
